


Stella

by trinketries



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae, Daehyun thinks, is a terrible wingman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stella

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2013** for [matarukajas](http://matarukajas.tumblr.com/).

Youngjae, Daehyun thinks, is a terrible wingman.

"I haven't gotten laid tonight. You can't cut me off," Daehyun says. _"It's not even nine yet."_

"Well, you're not getting anything from me," Youngjae tells him. He flicks his wrist and the bottle of tequila that had been in Daehyun's hand flies back to its original spot at the mini-bar.

Daehyun huffs, and then turns to Himchan as he walks by and says, "Hey. You should give me the rest of your beer."

"Okay," Himchan says, and he hands his bottle over.

Daehyun pauses, then adds, "Your jacket, too."

He lets out a triumphant _ha!_ as he pulls the jacket over his shoulders and allows Himchan to continue on his way.

"Nice clothes aren't going to change the fact that you look like an ass when you stumble around the house," Youngjae says. 

"You're supposed to make me not look like an ass," Daehyun says, "So it would be great if you could, you know, _do your job._ And if you try to move furniture in front of me again, I'll know."

Youngjae rolls his eyes. "Yes. That was definitely me who put the coffee table right in front of the couch."

"You know what? Whatever. If you make yourself look like even more of a dick than me in front of that girl in the red dress, all will be forgiven."


End file.
